villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Antoine Sartain
Antoine Sartain is the main antagonist of the 2003 action comedy Hollywood Homicide. Running Sartain Records, he is a corrupt, greedy record producer who profits off of his acts' success and then when they leave to keep him from taking their money, he institutes their deaths by shooting. It's revealed that he and his partner and friend Leroy Wasley hired the men who shot and killed both rapper Klepto and rap group H2OKlick, the former of which no leads turn up until the investigation into the latter. It's also through I.A. Lt. Bennie Macko that Sartain and Wasley are able to impede the investigation of Detectives Joe Gavilan and K.C. Calden into just the latter's investigation as the former's wasn't high-profile. He was portrayed by Isaiah Washington. Film Julius Armas first mentions Sartain to Joe about how H2OKlick used to be signed to him. Later, Sartain is first seen watching, unmoved, as Wasley shoots and kills the two guys they hired to kill the group. As they're dousing their bodies and car in gasoline, Sartain is expressing his concern over the exposure of the case, during which Wasley mentions using Macko as a means of keeping Joe and K.C. away from it. Joe and K.C. arrive at Sartain Records the next day where Joe questions Sartain. Sartain gives Joe the runaround, expressing the difficulties of his job and the measures that need to be taken to do it well and that others don't take it as seriously as he does. After Joe and K.C leave, Sartain, having discover that K-Ro was a witness to the shooting through Joe's questioning, calls Wasley and demands that he find and have K-Ro taken care of right away. Wasley calmly tells him it's being handled, but Sartain anxiously insists that he "take care of it now!" Wasley apparently sends two guys to kill Joe, K.C. and K-Ro the next day in a drive-by shooting, but they miss. Sartain and Wasley attempt to run the next day, but Joe and K.C. catch up to them, leading to an extended car chase throughout the city. After the two cars crash, K.C takes off after Wasley (who is suspected to have killed his father, a cop) on foot while Joe does the same with Sartain. Sartain constantly tries to shoot Joe throughout the chase. Eventually, the two make it to the top of a building where Sartain runs out of bullets, but is able to disarm Joe. After a hand to hand physical fight, Joe attempts to subdue Sartain, as two officers make their way to the roof, by lifting him over his head, but accidentally drops him over the railing in the midst of the struggle. Sartain falls off the building to his death, landing with a hard thud into the empty dumpster below. Joe breathlessly informs the cops and back on the ground, the cops look inside the dumpster. Joe tells them to "leave him for the coroner" when they ask about getting him out. Joe then briefly informs K.C. when they're reunited by imitating a falling noise and indicating the dumpster. Category:Greedy Category:Businessmen Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Vengeful Category:Game Changer Category:Murderer Category:Master Orator Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Sadists Category:Male Category:Thief Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Deceased Category:Crime Lord Category:Psychopath Category:Cowards Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fighters Category:Pure Evil Category:Wealthy